Seduction Game
by ayamechin
Summary: "In short, you want me to do everything you say, isn't it Tsuruga-san?" Those were the words which started the game. Story re-written


**Author note: **I have re-writen the story. The story is not proof read by a beta. I know that my english is not perfect but compared with the last year I improved a lot. A year ago, when I have posted the story I said to myself that it sound resonable but now re-reading it sounded horrible. Not even me who's the author understood what I have tried to convey - and this is not a good sign. In the near future I hope to improve more.

Currently I am re-writing Marry Me too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any character related with it.**

* * *

**Seduction game**

"_How was this possible? Nothing which happened today would have lead to this." Ren asked himself again and again while he was under the cold water of the shower. Yesterday it was a normal day, at least until that moment, when he got that challenge from kyoko. "Yes, it started then when she was possessed by her new alas and I have given up to my desire to know more about her new character."_

**Few hours before**

"Basically you want me to do everything you say." Said kyoko with a smirk on her lips_. Let's see how you would manage this. My normal self would obey you but at least once let's play this game differently._

Ren was shocked by her reply. He knew her well; her normal self wouldn't have said him things such as these especially in the predicament she was in. Her normal self would proceed in making a dogeza and apologize until he would forgive her. His instincts could scent the challenge she threw at him. _She tries to play with me. Maybe I should see what she intends to do. _

"Yes, this is what I am saying. Are you in the position to disobey me? You really have nerve."

_He understood I am challenging him. I am going to continue my game. If I would withdraw he would think I fear him. But no, I would continue and polish my acting skills as well. All I need to do is to create a character he never saw; a character who would shock him._

"I never liked to be told what to do. I always do what I want." Said Kyoko with a low, seductive voice.

"Oh, I see. Are you trying to seduce me? Are you so confident in yourself?"

"And there's a reason for me not succeeding?"

"I know you Kyoko. You're a holy girl; a girl who doesn't know how to kiss, a girl who knows nothing about seduction. But hey, you can try if you want. I really want to see your skills in this particular art." He looked arrogant while saying these words. He threw her a challenge hoping she would bite it.

_Seducing a man? I never did this before; it can be an interesting test for me. However I am wondering how he will react._

She sat up from the couch across him and came by his side. Gently, she moved her hand up and down his thigh, and whispered into his ear.

"I can see you want us to play a game. I am in. After the party I will come to your place and bring our game to fruition.

"What kind of game?" he asked .

A vixen smile formed on her lips. "You would find out at the proper time. All you need to do is to wait me at your place. I would be there how fast I can." She replied provocative..

Their little foreplay was interrupted by a hostess.

"Kyoko-san, it's time for your interview. Tsuruga-san will follow immediately."

Kyoko sat up and followed the hostess. She turned her head and gave Ren a seductive smile. Ren remained still on the couch thinking at the challenge Kyoko threw at him. He didn't have a clue of why she wants to come by his place or what she plans to do. Deep inside he hoped to be an erotic game. Ashamed by his dirty thoughts he removed them from his mind; no way Kyoko will ever do something like this.

The interview went smoothly. Immediately after she finished she left saying not even a single word to Ren. She needed time to prepare what she was about to do. Ren saw her leaving being a little offended by her lack of respect; he wanted her at least to say goodbye.

He intends to punish her later; in the same time he wondered what she was up to. His interview went smoothly as well; the same like Kyoko he left after his interview paying no mind to the ones he left behind, like his manager.

When Ren arrived home he changed from his suit to something into something more comfier. He was on his black couch watching the TV when he heard the door bell. He sat up and went to open the door.

Ren expected to find out a different character, instead he have found Natsu. She was wearing a coat knee-length; nothing different in her appearance. Not saying a word, Kyoko entered his apartment.

"Sorry for the wait. It took me some time to find out what I needed for our game. Please accept my apologies."

"It's okay. You didn't make me wait long. I arrived earlier too."

She took off her leather shoes and invited herself in the living room. She took the bag with her though.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I am not fully into the character; I still need to do some changes; I didn't want to do them at home. Just wait for me here."

She went inside the bathroom locking the door behind. She watched herself fully in the mirror saying encouraging words to herself.

_You started this. You cannot withdraw; you have to be brave. Think that you're exploring your abilities as an actress; that you want to know your limits. A new Kyoko would show up, a character he never thought you're able to create. _

She took a deep breath, air filling her lungs and removed her knee-length coat. The moment her coat slid off her shoulders onto his bathroom floor a new character was brought to life. She added to her outfit the only items she intended to add: the cap and the high heels shoes. She was at the point to step out the bathroom when her new self did last minutes changes.

Distracted by the sound of heels, Ren turned around and saw her. She was wearing a nurse outfit. The white blouse was fitting perfectly on her small frame. The cleavage was long stopping right under her breasts. He could even see her white, thought-see lace bra.

Her skirt was short, barely covering her bottom. When she was walking he could see her entire left thigh grace to the long slit on that side. He was speechless. The dirty part of himself started to image erotic scenes with her in his lap while his hands were exploring the depths of her body.

Ren put his dirty thoughts aside and stayed quiet; he wanted her to take the lead and see what she would do. He would try to pretend being unmoved by her antics.

"Do you like it?" she asked while doing a small pirouette. "When I saw this outfit I thought it's perfect. Now since everything is in order let's begin The Seduction Game."

Ren said nothing. In front of him wasn't Kyoko, Natsu or Setsu. Her new character was completely stranger to him. He was overwhelmed by her, barely keeping his calm.

"Seduction? Do you think you can seduce me? Big words for a girl such as yourself." He was mocking her. For a slight moment Kyoko's usual self was brought back.

_He makes fun of me. I will show you Tsuruga Ren; never underestimate a woman. _Her usual self descended back to the darkness leaving room for the new one. The challenge was already thrown; she won't let the man win the game. She took complete control over Kyoko's body.

"I will never know if I won't try. I think this outfit would help me. Isn't it cute?"

"What?"

"My nurse costume silly. I had a lot of trouble finding it. Maybe Kyoko knows nothing about men but I do. Men like to see bare flesh. After all till the last of them they are all the same."

He gulped. Since he saw her wearing that outfit he wondered what she hides underneath. He wanted to rip her clothes off.

"Well, do your best at seducing me."

_He has no idea of what I am capable of. My poor little Ren._

She moved closer to him, her hands touching his chest pushing him on the couch behind. She sat in his lap, straddling him. This very move made her reveal more of her thigh. Ren looked down admiring the bare flesh she just revealed. He tried to keep locked in the dirty thoughts his mind created at the sight; he averted his gaze away from her bare thigh.

He look up and things became worse; her chest was few inches away from him. He could even see her breasts shape; and her through-see bra didn't help a bit. He could perfectly see the brown shadows of her nipples hidden inside her bra.

_These are her nipples. How can she wear such a revealing outfit? I have a hungry urge to touch her, to feel her breasts under my hands, to run my tongue and lips over them. Oh god I want to do her so many things._

Ren didn't avert his eyes away from the sight not until her voice brought him back to reality.

"Are you comfortable?" she whispered into his ear. "Please stay still until I will finish. I promise you that I would do my best in seducing you."

She was serious when she made the statement. Her wet tongue licked his lobe ear sending shivers down his spine. She moved her mouth down his neck kissing him in the process. But feeling his neck skin under her lips wasn't enough; she wanted more. Her gently licks over his neck increased their strength. Ren wanted to play the unapproachable guy but with her doing such things to him he had no chance.

Through Ren's lips escaped small sounds of pleasure; her antics turning him on.

For a slight moment Kyoko stopped her movements and looked at him; each trait of his face expressed lust. She was thrilled to read such expression on his face; she just started and he already radiates pleasure through all his pores. Her proud eyes watched his slightly parted lips which were pleading for attention. With her small hands she cupped his face bending closer to his mouth.

"You cannot imagine how sexy you're. Your eyes, I want them to see only me; your lips I want to make them mine.

Ren had no time to react. She closed the distance between their mouths locking them into a kiss.

To kiss Kyoko it was a dream Ren had for a long time but he never thought it would be like this, the result of a game. Her felt her soft lips pressing upon his; she was shy, inexperienced. He could tell she lacked experience in kissing.

"You really don't know how to kiss. Do you want me to teach you?" he wanted to explore the depths of her mouth with his tongue.

"First kiss is always like this but if I would practice more – " and she pressed her lips on his again. It was different than before, she was more demanding, hungry. Her tongue brushed over his lips tasting him. Ren groaned at her move, his hot breath tickling her lips.

Something broke off in that moment. Her initial wish was just to make Ren wanting to touch her, to admit she can seduce a man but now her mind was filled only with thoughts about him; she wanted him to touch her more. She wanted more than his mouth.

Her hands clenched his shirt into her tiny fists. Her palm felt the muscles hid underneath by the thin fabric. Her mouth left his moving instead downward on his neck kissing and licking his soft skin. Her fingers started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands movements up and down his chest caused Ren shivers down on his spine.

Kyoko's hungry for him went growing; she took his shirt off and started kissing him passionately.

Ren couldn't keep his composure anymore; she was driving him crazy. He put his arms around her frame crushing her into his embrace while his mouth moved over hers feverishly. His tongue licked her bottom lips asking for entrance. Her lips parted as response and he plunged his tongue into her wet mouth. Kyoko was losing control over her body; the sensations which seized her body were too strong. She responded to his hungry kiss, their tongues dancing together.

Ren's left hand was making circles over her back while his right one found out it way's up her left thigh under her ridiculously short skirt.

She broke the kiss and looked at him with a lustful expression. With sure moves she removed her bra though leaving the blouse on. But even if she was wearing the blouse it made no difference; Ren had a full view of her breasts. When she bent over he could see her erect brown nipples.

Desire overtook Ren. His hands found out its way to her blouse unbuttoning it. Slowly but certainty her white blouse slid off her shoulders down onto the floor.

She was completely bare from waist up for the first time in front of a man. Her usual self should have been ashamed but not this new character of her. Her new character was shameless and dominated her completely.

His desires to touch her were too strong to resist anymore; his hands cupped her small mounds squeezing them in his fists. She was writhing in pleasure at his ministrations over her chest.

Her sweet moans were music to his ears; he wanted to get drunk in the pleasure given by her body. His expert mouth replaced the fingers over her chest.

His now free hands found out their way's again under her skirt. He wanted to find out what she's hiding underneath her short, nurse skirt. He was taken by surprise when his fingers couldn't feel any kind of fabric. The shock made him speed his ministration over her breasts licking and sucking them hardly.

Erotic sounds filled the room when his hands find out the way between the legs touching her woman core lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"Ah." The sound was coming from her lips. "It's so good…ah."

"Why aren't you wearing undergarments?" he asked with a husky voice. "I can't stop when you're tempting me."

"Who told you to stop? Don't stop. I feel so good when you're touching me. I want more. Please do me more!"

Kyoko didn't need to ask twice.

Ren lifted her skirt up her waist, his fingers touching the soft skin of her folds. She was already wet when Ren's fingers touched her for the first time, her juices spreading all over them. His fingers worked at her clit rubbing it gently while his mouth was busy to work at her breasts.

His expert fingers discovered her wet entrance and teased it moving up and down.

"Don't tease me anymore! Do what you want to do Ren!" she begged him.

But he refused to grant her request. Instead he rubbed her clit a little harder.

Sensing her at the edge, Ren inserted one finger inside her slick opening. Instinctively she jerked her hips against his finger while her lips escaped loud sexy sounds. The sensation of him inside her brought her immense pleasure. Desiring to feel more she moved her hips against his thrusting finger following his pace.

Ren was surprised by her boldness; her usual self knew nothing about sex but this new character of hers moved like she experiment it before.

_How was she capable of creating such a character? She doesn't even have an ounce of shame. It's not fair for her to continue doing this, to make her mine when she isn't even herself but I cannot stop. I want her too much, my desire for her overcome my reason. _

His thoughts took an abrupt end when Kyoko started kissing and licking his neck down to his chest and abdomen. Her hands touched the waist band of his slacks moving towards his belt. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks. She shoved her fingers under his boxers and pulled them down along with his slacks tossing them somewhere in the room.

Kyoko was shocked seeing him completely naked in front of her very eyes; his private parts being exposed to her. The skin of his length was darker compared with other parts of him, the tip being the color of a hard red.

And his size – he was tick and long. Only the sight of him created a wet pool between her legs. Instinctively her mind was filled only with dirty thoughts about him; the feeling of him sheathed inside her folds made her moan in pleasure.

Unfair to him being only the naked one she took off the only cloth item which stopped her being completely bare; her nurse skirt joined his clothes onto the floor.

Kyoko knelt between his legs. Her small hands stretched to take his manhood in her hands, to feel his soft texture. Her fingers roamed up and down over his length. Briefly she touched the tip of his shaft; a jolt of pleasure went through his body making him jerk against her touch.

_When I touch him like I previously did he seemed to like it; his boy reacts at my touch._

Wanting to know more about the faces he can make while she's pleasuring him she bent down her head closing her mouth over his shaft. Her wet tongue started with the tip of his manhood licking him till the base and forth. Loud groans escaped through his throat pleasing Kyoko's ears. Her delicate fingers stroke the base of his shaft while her moist mouth took him inside.

Her sudden move blew his mind away; he wanted to feel her more. His hands which previously gripped the fabric of his couch found their way into her hair, gently pressing his shaft deeper into her mouth. Ren moved his hips meeting her thrusting mouth.

"Ah, stop Kyoko! If you won't stop then I will – "

"But you like it. Why should I stop?" she gave him no chance to protest. Her wet mouth took him in again moving faster. It didn't take her long to find out why he wanted her to stop. The emotions she rose up inside him with her frantic moves were too strong to abstain himself anymore. He shot his seed in waves directly into her welcoming mouth. Kyoko coughed few times and swallowed his very essence.

Kyoko sat up and looked at Ren with surprising eyes. His head was rested on the back of the couch, looking at her with vulnerable eyes. She saw many faces of his but this one was a first. He was such an easy prey –

He was damn hot. She wanted to discover more of himself. Kyoko wiped her mouth and straddled his hips.

"The way you look now - . You're so sexy." She whispered into his ear.

"I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have my release – " his words were caught into his throat by her kisses. She kissed his neck, down on his chest and forth again. Her kissable lips stopped when they were inches apart from his lips.

"I am not mad at you. I enjoyed your taste, Ren so don't be sorry. I regret none of it."

It was too much for him to handle. She teased him with her mouth, with her words bringing him at his limits.

_I will show you no mercy. You asked for this. It's time to assume responsibility for your acts._

"Bedroom." He said between her kisses. "Let's go to my bedroom." Ren sat off the couch, her lithe legs snaked around his waist, and went straight to the bedroom.

Ren threw her on his king size bed. He dreamed at this day; she naked in his bed. Never thought it would be so soon. He leaned over her, kissing her mouth, and further down her neck and chest.

His lips found out one of her erect nipples. Ren flicked his tongue over it while his hand paid attention to the neglected one massaging it gently. His free hand found out its way down between her thighs.

The sounds which escaped through her throat filled the room, filling his ears as well encouraging him to continue his ministration over her body.

His lips left her chest, his mouth planting mouth-kisses down her belly and further down finally reaching the place where his free hand was. Ren spread her legs wide open looking intensely at her folds before running his wet tongue over her bound of nerves.

"Ah – " the pleasure his mouth caused her was too high. Her fingers curled in his hair pressing his head towards her folds. He licked and sucked at her entrance, unknown feelings seizing her body and finally erupting like the lava of a volcano.

Ren's mouth erased any traces of her previously orgasm.

"You taste good" his body already towered completely over her, his lips inches closer to hers. "I want more of you." he softly whispered upon her lips before crushing his mouth over hers, his tongue gently playing with hers.

Pressed on her inner thigh she could feel his hard arousal. Wanting more of him she pushed her hips up meeting his in return. With just one move of her hips he could tell what she's in need for.

In a teasing manner, Ren rubbed his hardened-length over her folds bringing her at the edge of sanity.

"Don't tease me anymore, Ren. I want you, please take me!" she begged.

The situation became unbearable for both. Both of them were filled with the need for each other but he was afraid of what their relationship would become after. What he would do if later she would regret being one with him?

Before taking her purity he needed her approval once again.

"Are you positive about it? Are you aware of what would happen if we will cross the line?

"I know what I want. I never in my life wanted something more. Please, do not – " her words were replaced by a loud screaming sound. With one fluid motion Ren impaled his shaft deeply inside her wet core taking her purity.

"Relax. The pain will go away." He tried to relax her tensed body; his hands caressed her body while his mouth placed kisses over her neck.

When he felt her body relax beneath him, slowly Ren moved his cock in and out of her.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear between thrusts. Hearing his confession she pushed herself into him and the same words escaped through her lips.

"I love you too."

Her confession seized his heart. Kyoko was the woman he desired for months and now she was one with him. His dreams finally came true.

Her nails were digging deeper into his back with each of his thrusts. Their erotic sounds filled the room becoming a sweet music to his ears.

"More…faster…harder." She barely managed to say between his thrusts. And who was him to disobey her.

Ren increased the pace of his thrusts, his shaft slamming into her wet core harder and faster.

Her hips moved at the same pace with his, meeting half-way his powerful thrusts. A feeling she experienced before formed in her lower stomach exploding in waves of pure pleasure.

Her body became sensitive after she had come for the second time. However Ren was far from being finished. He flipped them over, Kyoko being on top straddling him.

"Move your body when you feel you're ready. You will have full control over your body and mine I might add."

His big hands cupped her face bringing her down for a long and passionate kiss. Later his hands dropped down on her chest, cupping and squeezing her small mounds.

Kyoko took the length of his arousal positioning him at her entrance; with one fluid motion he slid back into her slick opening. He inside of her was like a drug, the want for him growing with each passed moment.

Slowly she moved her hips up and down his shaft. Soon she found out that this slowly pace wasn't enough. She wanted him to slam into her core harder, to touch spots she thought he never reached before.

Ren cupped her bottom helping her to increase the speed of their thrusts. Ren felt her inner walls stretching his shaft; she was close to another orgasm and he would follow immediately after her.

Pleasure exploded in waves within her followed by another two slams into her core before Ren spilling his seed into her welcoming womb.

Kyoko lost any ounce of power within her body collapsing onto the soft mattress of the bed. Before falling into a welcomed sleep she hugged and kissed him. Soon after, Ren followed her example, falling asleep with the woman of his dreams into his embrace.

_**Present**_

Directly from the shower Ren went straight to the kitchen to make a coffee.

_Meanwhile _

Kyoko was already awake when Ren left the bed and went to shower. She sat up in the middle of the bed, covering her nakedness with the bed sheets and her mind recalled memories of the past night.

_**Past again**_

Truth to be told she never wanted their game to go that far. Her main goal was just to prove him she can be like any other woman, able to seduce a man. After the party she went to LME to search a perfect attire for their game.

The attire she chose for their game was revealing, and she was sure that her scandalous nurse attire would accomplish it goal; after all how many men didn't have a fantasy with a woman dressed in a nurse costume?

On her way to Ren's place, on the street she met a girl who shared in the right and left condoms. Only the thought of receiving such a thing made her blush and want to avoid the girl.

When Kyoko was stopped by that girl she was horrified.

"Not only boys should care a condom with them but girls too. Please take this, you will never know when you will be in need of one."

Her face was redder than a ripped tomato when with shaking hands she took the condom and put it in her bag. Until she reached Ren's apartment she already discovered her new but scandalous character.

_**Present again**_

_I can swear that everything happened only because of that girl from the street. She gave me that thing and the darker side of me took control over the situation. If 'she' wouldn't have seen that thing I wouldn't have gone so far._

_How can I have Tsuruga-san from now on? Tsu – last night I called him Ren. Not even once I said his last name. Ren – I like how the sound of his name is coming through my lips. Can I call him Ren from now on? It's okay for me to call him Ren? _

_When I entered in that role, the shameless me took control over my reason and before I leave the bathroom I took my underwear off believing I would provoke him more in that way._

_Last night I kissed him and he fully responded back. I can remember clearly his hand between my legs and slowly inserting his fingers inside me. I can clearly remember his wet kisses over my chest, how he took my perk nipples between his lips and sucked them._

_After that I saw myself being carried away in his arms and into his room. He caressed my body with his hands, with his tongue. All I know is that a loud sound was ripped from my throat and reverberated into the room._

_Ren continued to kiss me, my body was more sensitive than before; somehow I felt something hard pressing on my thigh and I pushed my hips towards that_. _That is was his – _Kyoko's eyes scanned the bed sheets until her gaze caught the stains of her blood.

_Yes, I begged him to make me his. Before taking me he asked me if I am sure and I begged him again. The next feeling I have felt was pain; a sharp pain went through my body ripping me apart._

_His whispering voice told me to relax; his hands caressed my body soothing my pain away. Slowly he moved in and out me and unrecognizable sounds came out my throat. His voice whispered in my ear that he loves me. A warm feeling filled my heart fully accepting his confession._

_It was then when I felt the other me leaving my body. I was the one who said 'I love you too' and accepted his embrace not the other one. I was the one who kissed him back with fervor not the one._

_I was the one who wanted more of him, the one who made love with him. The other me was gone for long._

_Made love? What we did last night was love and not just a simple sexual act. Both confessed to each other, feelings were involved so we made love. Can I believe his confession?_

_Yeah, I can trust him. He will never say such words if he doesn't meant them. And I love him too. Does this means we're lovers? I have so many things to ask him but before that - _

Seeing herself in the mirror she decided she needs a shower. The hot water soothed her aching muscles, her body still remembering his gentle touch.

Finishing her shower, Kyoko noticed she lacks clean clothes. Her nurse attire was somewhere in the living room tossed aside onto the floor while her bag was in the living room as well. She remembered putting it there after she left the bathroom.

Being out of any choice, Kyoko returned in Ren's bedroom and took one of his many clean shirts.

She was embarrassed by her looks. Dressed in only Ren's shirt she went into the kitchen to find him drinking his morning coffee while reading the paper.

"Good morning!" her voice a little above a whisper.

"Good morning." He simply replied.

None of them knew what to say. This was the weird moment Ren expected to. Tired by the silence surrounding them Kyoko decided to be the one who will break it.

"About last night – did you mean it?" she asked him the question she feared the most. What if her assumptions aren't true and she's just one night stand.

"At what are you referring to?" he said many things last night. Before answering her question he wanted to make sure they talk about the same thing.

"While we made love you said 'I love you'. Did you mean it?" she asked him again looking straight into his brown orbs.

_Did I hear her correctly? Did she say love?_

A sharp pain shot through her when his answer refused to come. Tears filled her eyes treating to fall over her cheeks. Ren came towards her, his big hands cupping her face bending his head down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." his confession kissed her entire body. "I love you for so long. I will love forever."

Happy tears flooded in cascades over her cheeks; a pleasant warm seizing her entire body.

"I love you too, Ren. What I have said you last night it's true."

"Are you telling me the truth? Fuwa is not in your heart anymore?"

"For a very long time he's not in my heart anymore. Honestly, the only moments when I remember about his existence is when I see him or when I see or hear news about him. Otherwise I don't."

"I don't want an ounce of hatred to exist inside your heart. I want your heart to be filled only with love; love only for me. Truth to be told I want to possess you heart and body. I want you to think only at me, to be your only man."

Kyoko snaked her arms around his neck rising up on her toes in her attempt to reach his lips. Before kissing him she stopped.

"I have another confession to make, Ren. After you have said you love me that other part of me left me. The one who fully responded to your touch, the one who replied back with another love confession it was me.

Kyoko's last confession brought him joy, warming his body. His mouth locked over hers sharing a long, searing kiss. His hands went to explore the flesh underneath her shirt.

He was surprised to once again feel her bare skin under his touch. "Why are you tempting me so much? Do you think I can resist you if you tease me like this?"

She didn't need to hear any other words to know at what he's referring to. As response she pushed herself into his body, a low groan escaping through his lips.

"Bedroom, let's return to the bedroom." She voiced out a wish she clearly knew he desire.

Ren swoop her into his arms returning to the bedroom and tossing her on the soft mattress of his bed. Like a predator he towered over her possessing her completely, body and soul.


End file.
